Jewel of Brooklyn
by walkinghobbitofasgard
Summary: (Post NATM 3) Jewel Daley is a night guard at the Museum of Natural History. One night when a shipment from London arrives, the exhibits are back to life! With Larry by her side , the two bond with all the museum exhibtis. However, the tablet and the Egyptian family get caputed by the wicked. Now it's up to the crew to find them in Berlin and save them before it's too late for love
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I am back to writing fanfiction and have never felt happier. A few weeks ago, I went to see Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb and it was wonderful. I accidentally fell in love with Ahkmenran as well. And well I fall in love with characters...I tend to make OCs. So here's Jewel and her adventures at the museum. Enjoy! **Disclaimer: Jewel is the only thing I own. The owners of Night at the Museum own the movie.**

When Larry Daley became a teacher, he met Miss Deborah Lainy, a history teacher who was impressed by the ex security guard's details on history. A year after they met, they'd fallen in love and Larry's plan on asking Debrah to be his wife. That meant a wedding in Central Park, Nicky learning to love his stepmom and for Larry to adjust to...her.

Her was Deborah's daughter from her last marriage. She was nineteen years old and working hard to afford to go to Stanford. Her hair was dark and as long as the bags under her eyes. Her eyes were green and skin was pale. And her name was Jewel. And this is where her adventure began.

It was a late spring evening, and Larry was just returning home with his wife after an afternoon of nice dinner and such- being it was his birthday. And tonight, after months of rejection, Jewel would take her father to her night job at the Museum of Natural History. This was their way of "getting close to one another." Once Larry walked through the front door, he saw the young adult talking on the phone.

"We're back," Larry exclaimed as Jewel got off the phone and grabbed her purse.

"Who was that, dear?" Deb asked, hanging up her coat.

"One," she told Larry," Dr. McPhee is so excited for you to come in tonight. And he also said we need to be there in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Larry asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing outside," it's not even sundown-"

"Something about a shipment from...he didn't tell me where," Jewel lost thought and snapped back," come on."

"Have fun you two," Debrah said as they left.

Jewel hauled a cab and the two rode their way to the museum. As Larry babbled on about his security guard days, Jewel stared out the window. She'd wished she were alone, for when no one was around, she'd treat the statues like real people. As if she were having conversations with Teddy Roosevelt himself, or playing around with real monkeys. This was just her way of...avoiding the hassle of the real world.

The cab pulled up to the museum. As Jewel payed the man, Larry looked at the huge place from the outside. Nothing had changed- it was the same place he'd worked at a few years ago. And on the steps (waiting for them) was Dr. McPhee. Once he saw the two, he straightened up his bowtie and walked quickly to Larry.

"Larry Daley," he said in a british accent, giving him a "welcome back" handshake, to which Larry did the same.

"Great to see you Dr. McPhee," he replied. The man turned to his nightguard and spoke.

"A few things have changed and I need the help of my employee," he said, leading the two into the museum.

Crates were scattered everywhere around the giant T-Rex bones. They varied from small to oddly large ones. Jewel looked up as the museum's director spoke.

"Now then," he clasped his hands together," a few things have changed. First, the new shipments are part of a trade. I gave some to other museums. So, before you get your knickers in a bunch with worriment, I had to get rid of Theodore Roosevelt, Sacagawea, some of the animals and half of our cavemen."

Larry knew he wouldn't see them again and it broke his heart. But, Rexy, Dexter, Jeb, Octavius, and the others were waiting right there. He knew they wouldn't be able to communicate, but it was nice having them there.

"But," the man continued on," we did get more exhibits. So,Jewel, i'll need you to open the packages. Their exhibit locations are on the boxes."

Jewel nodded and waited for Dr. McPhee to leave. Instead, he turned and looked Larry.

"And Larry?" He questioned, getting the man's attention and smiling," happy birthday and welcome back."

Mr. Daley nodded as the man left. He looked out of a huge window to see the sun still (slightly) up in the sky. He turned to his step-daughter, who unpacked a WW2 gun.

"Need help?" He asked, resulting in her politely declining the offer.

"It's your birthday," she told her step-father," go look around and see what's changed."

Larry nodded and ran off to look around while Jewel was opening packages and putting them in their rightful places. The man turned corners, running into the room where animal statues were places. He looked at the monkey and sighed.

"Great to see you Dexter," he waved to the monkey," it's been a while."

And- as always- the money stood frozen in the fake tree. Larry sighed and told Dexter he'd "see him around". Then he made his way past the Easter Island Head("hey Dum Dum," he said as he ran past it.) and into the exhibit of Ancient Rome and Western civilizations.

Jewel (on the other hand) was still working on packages by the time the sun was going down. Her tied-back hair prevented anytime wasted and helped from distractions. As she pried open another box, something caught her eye. Jewel quickly turned (thinking the skeleton dinosaur moved) but it was as still as ever.

"Get it together Jewel," she mumbled," this is only until you're in Stanford."

Her hands dug into the styrofoam-filled crate and felt something...cold. Metal(?) touched the tips of her fingers. Finally, the guard pulled the object out. It was a gold tablet with markings on little tabs that spun, but to Jewel , it was more than that. Knowing Egyptian culture, this was a tablet buried in the tombs of Egypt. It was found and now-.

Suddenly, the crates began to shake and Jewel clung to the tablet. Things began to bang in the boxes,that frightened the girl more than ever. She then noticed something was even more wrong. She looked up, and a T-Rex skeleton was looking right at her.

Larry, sitting by the tiny structures, heard his Step-daughter's cries and immediately got up.

"Jewel!" He exclaimed, running towards the exit.

"Well, well, well," a Southern voice said," ifn it ain't Gigantor."

Larry slowly turned to see his tiny friends were back to life.

- Hopefully that did not suck and you enjoyed it. However- if it did suck- please tell me and let me know what I can do to change it. Don't be shy. Please review and I will see you soon! - walkinghobbitofasgard


	2. Chapter 2: The Pharoah and the Tablet

**Disclaimer: I only own Jewel. **I hope you liked the last chapter, but if you're reading the second one, maybe it was good. Anywho, this is where we meet our favorite Egyptian pharoah! So enjoy

Larry still couldn't believe it- his friends were revived! But it had confused him for they couldn't be alive without the tablet. He looked down at the tiny cowboy and Roman soldier, determined to get answers.

"What the heck is happening?" He asked the tiny people.

"I believe the tablet is back in our possessions, Sir Daley," Octavius proclaimed.

Larry rolled his eyes, obviously knowing that fact. He just couldn't believe McPhee made a deal with the London museum after almost five years. Did that mean...others were here too?

As he thought, a loud screech came from halls away. Larry exclaimed his step-daughter's name, causing the mini companions to laugh.

"What's your misses screamin bout?" Jed asked, a smile lighting up his face.

"That's my stepdaughter," Larry corrected," not my wife. And I think we better go find out where she is."

The miniature people hopped on his shoulders and Larry went forward. Meanwhile, Jewel slid down hallways (tablet in hand) to escape the t-Rex. The skeleton was as fast as a comet, chasing the poor young woman. It wouldn't get off of her...tail.

Jewel ran down a hall, stopping to a bare window. The Dino roared, causing the girl to slowly back into it. She refused to let the tablet go, awaiting the Rex's jaw. Suddenly, a whistle could be heard. The living skeleton whipped around to see a strange man with a large bone in his hand.

"Here Rexy!" He exclaimed with a slight accent, the Dino wagging his tail like a dog.

Jewel studied the strange man who distracted "Rexy".Although his chest was bare, he wore some kind of patterned (she guessed it was a skirt) with colors of light blue and gold as well as a golden crown with a cobra head on the front.

His brown eyes were focused on Rexy, throwing the bone down a long hallway. The T-Rex ran after it, the man encouraging him to run on. Jewel watched, tightening her grip on the tablet as he walked over to her. She began to tense up as he stepped toward her.

"Sorry about that young lady," he said, looking down the hall," Rexy gets a bit excited around new people."

Jewel was still in shock, being a t-Rex (Reptiles that've been extinct for YEARS and it was made out of bones) had chased her halfway through the museum. And now a strange (yet fine-looking) young man in Egyptian clothing stood before her.

"Miss?" The boy asked," are you alright?"

She stood still, slightly shaking and hiding the tablet in her arms. Finally, Larry, Jed, Octavius, a monkey and man in armor ran into the room. Larry sighed with relief as the sight of his step-daughter and walked towards the two.

"Thank god we found you," he said.

"Well look-y here!" Jed exclaimed, Jewel's eyes slightly widening," little miss Gigantor!"

Jewel turned to her father, a look of "What the-?" appeared on her face. Larry turned to the crew and smiled.

"Everyone," He announced," this is my step daughter,Jewel. She's been a night guard here for one and a half years."

"This,Jewel,"he continued," is Jed (he pointed to the cowboy), Oct (the mini gladiator got on a knee)," Larry continued to point and say names. Dexter was the monkey, the man in armor was Sir Lance-a-lot.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it slightly. Oct sighed, mumbling about how pretty his eyes were, while Jed gave him a confused look. Jewel raised an eyebrow and smiled awkwardly at the knight. Lance-a-lot nodded (with a smile) and walked behind Larry. That's when the handsome Egyptian came before her.

"And I," he said to her," am Ahkmenrah. Fourth King of the Fourth Kings. And may I say, in my day, you would've been considered a gem in our rivers."

She smiled, and thanked him for such a kind thing to say. Shaking out of her daydream, the adult turned to her step-father and spoke.

"But what exactly is going on?" She asked, easing up a bit. Enough for Ahk to see a glimpse of gold in her arms.

"The tablet," he said in a loud whisper. Jewel looked down and saw what his eye caught. She handed the pharaoh his tablet and pushed a stray hair from her eye.

Ahkmenrah examined the tablet and smiled. Seeing no damage, he turned to the crowd.

"Come with me,Jewel ," he said," and I shall tell you about the magic of the tablet."


	3. Chapter 3

A bunch of chapters uploaded in one night! Because I wrote except for the last chapter but I know how it shall end! the entire story. Enjoy and **I ONLY OWN JEWEL. **Enjoy

As the group made their way to Ahkmenrah's exhibit, he proceeded to tell Jewel the truth of the tablet. He told how his protective parents wanted to keep their family together, so with the gods of moon and sun, the tablet was created.

"It was buried with my family forever," he told her," then in 1952, the tablet and I were sent here. That was when the museum came to life."

Jewel had become fascinated with the story and was well absorbed into Ahk's eyes as he spoke. Larry noticed slightly and Jed knew it a hundred percent. Before the tiny cowboy could speak his mind, Rexy came with a bone again. The girl nervously slid behind Ahkmenrah. Larry sighed and helped her from behind the pharaoh.

"He won't hurt you," Larry explained, grabbing the bone," does Rexy want the bone? Does he? Fetch boy!"

The T-Rex ran past the people for his bone. The girl smiled at her dad and continued onward. Finally, they approached the Egyptian exhibit where Ahkmenrah's parents stood. They hugged their son and smiled at the people.

"Guardian of Brooklyn!" exclaimed Merenkahre (Ahkmenrah's father) who hugged Larry.

The ex guard smiled and nodded politely. Merenkahre said hello to the others, but stopped for a second. He turned to Larry with a confused look on his face.

"Where is your son?" He asked.

This was kind of hard for Larry to explain, but he went on anyways. He explained how Nicky-his son- had moved to Pennsylvania to study at Pittsburgh University. A month later, he moved in with his girlfriend Alexandria and that they might be wedded when Nicky left college. The king gave a nod and moved onto Jewel.

She smiled and introduced herself as Larry's step-daughter. Her eyes locked into the Nile king's like lives depended on her. Finally, Merenkahre smiled and shook her hand. He then went back, whispered something to his agreeing wife and turned to the others.

"I am so glad everyone is here again," the king said," it pains me to have left my home in London. But, I'm sure we will have as much fun here as we did in London."

Everyone clapped and gave a warm welcome to the London exhibits. They smiled and bowed their heads, showing how grateful they were. After that, the others went about their night.

Jed caught sight of Jewel and ran after her. She went to the main entrance to stock the crates up. One by one,smallest to biggest, she stocked them up into neat piles. The mini cowboy climbed up a stack and stared at her. The girl eyed him, shaking her head and continuing to do her job.

"There's a gleam in your eyes, Little Miss Gigantor," he noted.

"It means I'm tired," she quickly replied, pushing a small crate upon an arrangement.

"Naw," he said, giving a soft laugh and standing up," it means your heart is doing the thinking for you."

Jewel rolled her eyes and pushed back a stray hair from her bun. She kept disagreeing with Jed and even then did he get more annoying. Soon enough, she couldn't handle it.

"You know perfectly well it isn't love," Jewel said," we've just met! And how could I fall in love with someone who is immortal?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed," all I know is you love him and nothing can stop that."

Jewel (knowing how false Jed's statements were) rolled her eyes and stacked the crates. Trying to lift a heavier crate, she fell and bumped into another person. She apologized and stood, seeing the person she'd bumped into was Ahkmenrah. He smiled and nodded, seeing she had a heavy crate.

"Do you mind if I help you?" He asked, to which she accepted.

They both got on each end of the crate and lifted. Still impossible to lift, the guard dug inside to reveal a patterned pot with a tight lid on top. The young Egyptian pharaoh's eyes lit up and gently took it from her hands.

"This," he said," is the gods' most precious offering. It was said to be filled with every jewel in the land. They closed it up, sealing it from any human power. The gods were pleased and gave us plenty for seven years. And now we have it back. I'm going to put this with the exhibit, then I will help you."

As he left, Jewel lifted another crate and placed it on the pile. Jed gave a "I told ya so" smile and laughed. The girl rolled her eyes and picked the tiny cowboy up. As he struggled, the guard put him in a pencil holder and turned away. And once Ahkmenrah and Jewel were done, she got him out.

It was almost time for sunrise an hour later. Jed was out with the cowboys ("Be seein ya Little Miss Gigantor!") and Oct with the Spartans. Dexter went back, but not until after he slapped Larry a couple of times. Jewel laughed and walked on with Ahk and his parents. The king and queen got into their caskets while Ahkmenrah talked to the family.

"It was wonderful to see you again, Guardian of Brooklyn," Ahkmenrah said.

Larry thanked him and watched as he turned to Jewel.

"I wanted to thank you," she said," for saving me tonight."

"Ah you are most welcome Jewel of Brooklyn (to which he winked). I shall be seeing you tonight, correct?"

"Like always," she said, blushing. He smiled and went into his sarcophagus, closing it firmly. Larry and his step-daughter exited the exhibit. Finally, after a long time, he spoke.

"Did he really call you Jewel of Brooklyn?" He asked.

"Only if he really called you Guardian of Brooklyn," she replied.

The two laughed and walked down the hall.

"He probably meant my name."

"I think it's more than that," Larry said,earning a glare from his step-daughter.

Suddenly, appeared in front of them.

"I need you two," he said," come into my office. This is urgent."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Jewel. **Enjoy

Dr. McPhee locked the door to his office and stood there. Larry and Jewel were side by side, daring not to move. Was it terrible news? Had Jewel been fired? Or had the museum's director given the girl a promotion? And shortly, these questions would be answered.

"Mr. Daley," he said," you worked here a few years ago. And now, you work as a teacher. Is it as fun as this job? Do you talk with the real Egyptian kings or cavemen? And another thing- does teaching make you feel alive?"

Of course, Larry shook his head for all three questions. Sure the job was boring, but it payed well. Plus, most of the kids were so well-behaved that it made his job easy. Life as a teacher was pretty good, but something inside was still missing. Finally, Jewel spoke up.

"Why are you asking my father all of these questions, Dr. McPhee?" she asked.

Dr. McPhee stopped to look at the two. He stared for a little bit before reaching in his pocket. The father and step-daughter gave questioning looks to each other before turning back. At once, the director pulled out a letter, coughed and began to read from it.

"Dear ," he said," you have no idea who I am, but I know you and some of your workers. And you have everything I want. You will send me two million dollars by June 10th. If you do not obliged, I will be forced to take what I need. And that is for me to know and for you to (hopefully never) find out. Signed, Museum Anonymous. Also, the original was in another language. So, I asked my friend to look it up."

What did this anonymous person want from them? What did they want from the Museum of Natural History? And why not contact the police about it?

"I know what you're thinking," he said," and I think it's false. Law doesn't need to get involved unless it happens. And in case this is a true letter, I need an extra guard. So-to answer your question Jewel - it was to see if your dad was up for the job."

Larry couldn't believe his ears! He was being offered a job again at the world's greatest museum. After all, he did need a summer job. But maybe he should consult his wife first.

"If I come back tonight," he said," it means I'll take your offer."

agreed and shook his hand happily. The two left, hauling a cab. Larry looked over at Jewel and asked.

"So what did you think of the museum alive?" He asked

"I really enjoyed it," she said," although, I wish I could've seen Teddy come to life."

Larry agreed and stared on as she talked more. His step-daughter said how Rexy really scared her at first and how Jed was annoying-Larry agreed. When he got on the subject of Ahkmenrah, Jewel stopped and smiled. She thought he was the best exhibit.

Once they got home, they fell asleep until Debrah came back. The daughter talked about how the night went well (excluding the whole tablet thing). The history teacher was impressed with how well they'd gotten along. And Larry completely forgot about the job opening until later that day as Jewel was leaving.

"Ready to go?" She asked him.

"Go where?" He asked, suddenly remembering the job," oh right! I forgot to-"

"Where are you going?" Deb asked him.

Larry tensed up and turned to his wife. Jewel gave herself a facepalm. Then, it came to Larry.

"Surprise," he said," I got a job as a night guard with Jewel for the summer."

His wife got excited, saying how it would help them bond and such. The two left, getting a cab back to their exciting job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you're having a wonderful evening and enjoy Chapter 5! In this chapter, something begins to spark between Ahkmenrah and Jewel. I can't go furthur into detail, because of spoilers ;). Anyways, enjoy! DISCLAIMER- I only own Jewel.**

Jewel paid the taxi driver and went into the museum with her dad right behind her. Dr. McPhee smiled with relief as they walked through the door. Forgetting they were late, he let them in and led them around.

"Around the golden antiques is where we want to keep a close eye on," he said," Then again, who knows what they want."

The guards nodded and followed him into the intersect where the Egyptian exhibit stood. Dr. McPhee looked inside then back at the two. He grabbed the handle to the protecting cage-like door and closed it.

"Hey what are you-?" Larry was stopped by McPhee.

"I understand they are magical," he explained," but we need to protect them. So, I'm locking all the exhibits up until we know for sure if it's a false alarm."

"So," Jewel said," they'll be locked up in cages?"

McPhee sighed and nodded, expressing that it was for their own good. He began to leave, bidding the two a goodnight. They waved and looked up in the window. The sun was going down and soon, the others awoke. As Jewel closed the glass door to the mini people, Jed and Oct shouted in protested.

"You cannot close us like wild beasts in the Colosseum!" the little Roman exclaimed.

"It's just until this whole threat is over," Jewel assured as she closed Jed's exhibit.

"Do you want me to have an army of cowboys on your back?" Jed asked, pulling his pistol out.

Jewel had had enough of the tiny tyrant. She picked him up by the back of the shirt. He kicked and complained, saying how it was inhumane and to put him down this instant.

"It's all for your own safety, Little Buccaneer," She said, placing him back in the exhibit and putting the door in its place.

Moving from the tiny exhibits, she went to the cavemen exhibit. They'd been looking at a fire when the female guard approached them. They turned to her with weird looks as she closed the door. They banged on it, confused by what she was doing.

"Sorry boys," she yelled," we're doing this until everything's situated, okay?"

Jewel quickly went down the hall and up the steps to the Egyptian exhibit. As she walked by, the family was rising from their caskets and seeing the door had been locked. They walked quickly to the gate, demanding to know what was happening.

"You're locking us up like the slaves we once owned. All we need is heavy chains and dungeon rats," Ahkmenrah said, stopping and looking up at Jewel," too dark?"

"Nah, you're good," she confessed," but I will tell you what's happening. Someone might rob the museum in about a week. So, wants you guys locked up in case it's a real threat. Sorry."

Merenkahre demanded they be let out, but the guard refused. Her arms were crossed and stance was firm. Nothing would change her mind. The king turned to his wife, whispered something (to which she nodded) and they went over to their caskets.

"I think we'll go back to our caskets. Goodnight Daughter of the Guardian," The king said. Jewel smiled and dropped her arms to her sides.

Ahkmenrah stayed by the door, looking at the floor and back at her. Jewel stood in front of the gate, looking down, up and around the hall. She then turned to the pharaoh (whom she caught staring) and gave a glare and a smile.

"Are you staring at me?" She asked jokingly.

"Sorry," he said, looking in her eyes," you're just very...pretty."

"Why thank you," she ," might I say you're..handsome."

Ahkmenrah agreed with her statement and looked down at the floor. Jewel wrote something on a clipboard and looked around. The pharaoh sat down on the ground, offering her a seat in front of him. She obliged and sat down.

"Tell me the story about yourself," he said.

"Well," she said," I was born on the edge of Brooklyn to my parents, Deborah and Steve Lainy. After I was born, we moved two blocks from the museum. I loved this place. Not to be a kiss-ass, but I was always loved the tablet and your sarcophagus. I would always come here after school and just...talk to the exhibits, especially you."

Ahkmenrah laughed, having no idea what a kiss-ass was. But he politely listened to her backstory, smiling as she spoke.

"When I was three, my father left us for another woman. We stayed in that apartment where my mother worked -and still does- as a middle school history teacher. High school was okay and afterwards, I started to work in a coffee shop. A year before mom met Larry, I started working here. I was kind of upset seeing you not here..but I haven't enjoyed it until...now."

"Well Jewel of Brooklyn," Ahkmenrah said, smiling," your story is a wonder-filled adventure that will be told for centuries to come!"

Jewel smiled and looked down. Her green eyes looked in his brown ones, heart stopping. She stumbled on words and looked at him.

"What about your backstory?" She asked.

Ahkmenrah stopped and looked away. He thought of the happiness and tragedies to tell the female guard. When words were to escape his lips, Jewel's walkie-talkie started to fuzz.

"Hey," Larry said through the box," I need you down at Jed's place. I'm going to guard the African animals."

Jewel sighed and stood up. She promised to listened to the prince's background tomorrow. As she walked away, he bid farewell to his Jewel of Brooklyn and blew her a kiss. Yet she didn't notice.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is for all you Jed/Oct shippers out there. Sorry this is short- ****I had a bit of writer's block when creating this but ****Enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing...except Jewel. **

Jewel ran as fast as she could to their exhibit, where the little people were going about their night. She figured they gave up on trying to escape and did what their schedule consisted of. Jed and Oct were sitting on opposite sides of the same wall and talked. The guard sat in front of them.

"At least you're making the best of it," she confessed to the tiny men.

"Yes we are Little Miss Gigantor," Jed spoke up.

"It's what we must do," Octavius said," because we're stuck in the cage."

"Look guys," Jewel said with a sigh," I really feel bad you're stuck in here. But my dad and I are strict about your safety. We don't want you getting hurt."

That's when Jed and Oct started to plead. Their minds and hearts desired freedom. Jewel's heart desires safety and worrying for her family and friends. Despite their cries, the guard ignored them and did her job.

Hours passed and all was calm. No revolutions against the guardian, nothing too loud, everything was okay, and Jewel thought to herself. Man, she'd been thinking about Ahkmenrah a lot. Was it really love? Or was she going crazy? Snapping out of her daydream, the girl turned to see Jed in the same state.

She got up and knelt by the door. He was staring at the wall dividing the Romans and Cowboys. That's when it hit her, right in the head. Jewel smiled and tapped the glass, causing the tiny cowboy to jump.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Sorry Jed," she said," just caught ya starin and I-"

"Jedediah," he corrected, obviously still getting used to the girl," and you what?"

"I think I know your secret.." She said.

"Which is-?"

Jewel looked side to side and leaned only for Jed to hear," Your love for...the little Roman guy."

"Octavius?" Jed quietly asked," Little Miss Gigantor , that's the dumbest thing I could've ever heard! I mean...he's cool, and kind, and handsome-I mean!"

The guard raised an eyebrow and gave a sly smile. The tiny cowboy stumbled upon words until he confessed it to be true. He begged her to keep it a secret. His secret (being safe with her) had finally been told. Soon, it would be time to get the truth out of Octavius.

But on the ride home, Jewel decided to never tell Oct the secret Jed had. But maybe one day, she'd "accidentally" spill her guts and share the secret to the cowboy's crush.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Jewel. enjoy!**

The next night, when closing the doors, Jewel's last stop was Ahkmenrah's exhibit. She saw only the pharaoh cross-legged on the floor. He patted the ground next to him, asking the guard to be by his side. She obliged, setting her flashlight next to her.

"So tell me about your backstory," she said, smiling.

"Here's goes nothing," he joked," I was born somewhere around BC Egypt. I have an older brother named Kahmunrah. Six years ago, he tried to take power of the tablet, but your father and the others stopped him."

Ahkmenrah told of his friends at childhood and the life of a young pharaoh. Then it came to the hard part-his death. He cleared his throat and began the tragedy.

"I was nineteen," he said," I was going to be proclaimed as king of the Nile the next morning. My brother had taken me to look over our town. It was peaceful that night, even though tomorrow was the big day. I knew my brother was jealous...I didn't mean for that to happen."

"He'd told me how proud of me he was," Ahkmenrah whispered, tears rolling down his face," then he slashed me in the back and I bled to death. Then my family buried me and..."

He couldn't finish before nearly bursting into tears. Ahk took his crown off and stared, putting it aside before putting his face in his hands. Jewel felt terrible for the young pharoah. His brother killed him the day before he became ruler. And he was so young...

"I'm so sorry Ahkmenrah," she said, standing up," if you want, I could leave-"

"Please stay," he said through tears, holding his hand out to her.

She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings by leaving, yet he asked her to stay. Maybe the pharaoh needed a little friendly love. Jewel took his hand and sat next to him. He cried as she held his hands. Finally, the tears dried up and Ahkmenrah looked into her eyes.

"Thank you so much for staying ,Jewel of Brooklyn," Ahkmenrah said,sniffing," it means a lot for you to make me feel bet-"

Jewel couldn't take it anyone. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I am so here for you Ahkmenrah," she mumbled," anything should happen to you I will do anything to make it better. Just for you, my promise."

Ahkmenrah clung tightly to her and stayed like that for a while. Then they stood up, hand-in-hand, and eyes on each other. She'd told him she'd see him the night later, letting go and walking off. Everything was going well...but not for long.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing except Jewel. Enjoy!**

It's been a week since Ahkmenrah and Jewel had gotten closer than ever. They talked every night and got to know each other more. Days went by and the tenth got closer until it finally arrived. That night, the girl watched the pharaoh and his family extra closely.

An lonely hour passed, making the job seem tiring once more. She'd wished the pharaoh could come out and talk, but Larry demanded they stay in their caskets/sarcophagus. It would be like that for a few nights. And just like that, guarding was back to the day it started a year and a half ago.

Back to the way things were, that gave Jewel an idea. She pulled her walkie-talkie out and pressed a button.

"Dad," she said," I'm opening the Egyptian exhibit."

"What?" He asked,"I don't think so."

"I'm gonna guard from the inside," she said, awaiting her dad's permission.

"Alright," he spoke," be safe and I'll get you in two hours to watch over the Huns."

Jewel shut the communicator down and stood up. She clipped it to her belt and turned to the door. Sighing, she opened the door slowly and walked in. She closed it from behind and walked over to Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus. The girl sat down next to it and spoke.

"Sorry we had to do this," she said,"we just want you safe, ya know."

Silence overtook the room, nothing coming from him. Jewel thought and continued on.

"Spending these last few days with you...alive has made me realize something," she said," you're a really cool person. After all these years, I meet you and find you're more than a museum exhibit."

"And you are more than a night guard," Ahk said in his sarcophagus, startling her. Jewel smiled as he went on.

"You were there when I needed you those few nights ago and you'll be there for me. Jewel of Brooklyn, I care for you."

Jewel smiled and looked away. Maybe it was time to confess her feelings for the pharoh. Terror filled her if rejection should come and fear would rise if he confessed the same to her. The guard had disappointment attack her heart, along with brokenness taking over her poor, beaten heart. She'd never told anyone about Vicktor and only Ahk knew about Steve...but they'd been long forgotten, never to be remembered.

"Ahk," she said," there's something I want you to know."

"And that would be?" He asked.

Jewel smiled and bit her lower lip. Maybe she shouldn't do this, after all, they just met a few nights ago. She got enough courage and began to speak.

"I l-..." Something was taking up the air. A purple mist filled the air that took her over.

"Jewel?" Ahk asked in worriment.

"The air iiiii..." and just like that, the girl fell on top of the sarcophagus. After a quick second, the pharaoh opened his tomb slightly to see the girl unconscious on the top.

"Jewel?" He asked, staring at her. Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't make a move," a voice with a slight accent spoke.

Hours later, Jewel woke up next to her father. She groaned, turning to her father. They had no idea what was going on. Larry helped his daughter up, then they walked down the stairs to see police everywhere. Dr. McPhee was talking to an officer, then noticed the two. He walked up to them with a perplexed look on his face.

"I need you two in my office again," he said," this is a serious emergency."

"It happened," Jewel said," I mean, the robbery."

"Yes," he said," and they took something very important."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dsiclaimer: I own Jewel and that's it. Enjoy and sorry for such a short chapter.**

The two waited for to enter. So, the rumors were true- they had stolen museum artifacts. And now, their boss was going to kill them. Disappointment overcame Jewel- after all, it was her job to watch over the museum. And she failed everyone, especially the one she loved.

Dr. McPhee walked in, stood in front of the desks and crossed his arms. Everything stayed silent until he let his arms drop to his sides.

"You two had one job," he said," to look after the relics. And what happens? Our whole Egyptian exhibit goes missing. Now, I know you two better than anyone. So, give me your sides of the story."

Larry looked over at Jewel. She shook her head and nodded to him. He mouthed "no" and pointed to her. Seeing their little spat, Dr. McPhee pointed to Larry. He sighed, stood up and began his side.

"I was guarding near the golden artifacts," he began," and realizing it was time to guard the animals, I was on my way. Near the area I was guarding, I heard a rumbling noise. I went to check out the scene and trying to hide was a man in all black. I remember being confused, then I wake up near the stairs."

nodded, believing Larry's truthful story. He turned to Jewel and awaited her story. She got up and firmly began.

"I was inside the Egyptian exhibit," she said," and before you ask, I figured it would be better to guard on the inside. I closed the door from the inside and watched the tombs. Then, I started feeling dizzy, and I don't know how, but the thieves gassed the place and I passed out. And I awoke next to dad."

sighed and walked around the two. His head was down and his hands were behind him. Larry and Jewel didn't speak a word until he placed a paper between them. They looked at each other, the director, then the male guard opened the paper.

"I figured since this happened," he said," you could figure this note out. It's from the thieves."

The note was in a language the two couldn't figure out. It was familiar, but they didn't know what it was at the moment. But, they'd figure it out. Larry would do it mostly for for his job and friends. Jewel would do it for her job,friends and love.

"I know the police won't figure this out in time," he explained as they walked out the door," but you two are pretty smart and after years of knowing Larry, it's possible you'll get this right. So take the night off, come back when you get the code right."

"Couldn't you ask your friend that decided the last message?" Jewel asked.

"Funny thing is- he works at the NYPD," the director replied," I had to tell him it was from a story my friend wrote."

sent the two on their way. And when they got home, they got straight to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own Jewel..that's it. Enjoy!**

Larry got the letter out while Jewel did research. He tried his best to read the letter out loud: "Sehr geehrte Juwel und Larry Daley,

Es ist zur meiner Aufmerksamkeit (attention) gekommen, dass (that) Ihre 'Direktor' wiegert sich mir mein Geld zur geben. Keine große sorge- ich wollte sowieso die Artefakte stehlen. Wießt du, Mr. Daley, dass das Museum der Magi (so zu sagen) ist was ich wirklich brauchte? Dammit kann ich die Macht der Götter benutzen. Kein Geldbetrag könnte wie die Magi des Tabletts sein. Und an die Juwel, ich hoffe das du mich kennst. Schließlich, vergessen Sie nicht Ihere allererste?

Signed, Museum Anonymous."

"I'm guessing Juwel is my name and they're using yours," she declared, studying the letter.

Ten minutes later, it clicked in her head as well as Larry's. They smiled and looked up "German meanings" yet they had no luck.

"Look it up on Translator," he said. As Jewel did so, the screen froze. Nothing seemed to work, and all they knew was the letter was in German.

As they thought, Debrah walked into the room. She smiled at the two, kissing Larry and looking at their letter.

"What's this?" She asked, taking it from them.

"It's in a book our daughter's writing and the thief in the story left a note in German. But I can't-"

"Dear Jewel and Larry Daley,  
>It has come to my attention that your "director" refuses to give me my money. No Big dEal- I was going to steal the aRtifacts anyways."<p>

It was unbelievable that the woman could read German. Then she stated that (as a teacher) she needed to learn other languages in case a foreign exchange student came.

German was one of the languages she had to learn. So she read on.

"You see, Mr. Daley, the museum's magic (to say) is what I reaLly need. WIth this, I can harness the power of the gods. No amount of money could be like the magic of the tablet."

Deb was still tricked into thinking it was a book. The two could never let her know the truth. And so she continued.

"And as for Jewel, I hope you remember me. After all, you Never forget your first one. Signed, Museum Anonymous. Well, that's an awesome story Jewel!"

"Um hon," Larry asked," could you write that down for me?" Deb obliged and wrote the English version down. Then, she began to leave, questioned where she was going by her daughter.

"I have to head to the store," she said," drop the groceries off here and then it's book club time."

Larry and his daughter said they'd see her later. And after Debrah left, the two got straight back to work. They studied the English version, when Jewel noticed something.

"There's a weird capitalizing pattern," she said, pulling out a pen and writing this down," A capital B in Big, capital E in dEal-"

She wrote this down until the paper was filled with a list of these words in order:

"Big - B

dEal - E

aRtifacts - R

reaLly - L

wIth - I

Never - N"

The two studied the paper then a DING went off in their heads. They turned to each other with big eyes, grabbed the information and ran out of the door. Dr. McPhee needed to hear this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the support! I see people actually like this story so that's good. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this addition to Jewel of Brooklyn! Also, I just own Jewel.**

"Can't you believe we discovered this?" Jewel nearly shouted.

"I mean, Berlin, it's the perfect place to hide them! Someplace we never would've guessed to look," Larry said," also I wanted to-"

Before he could speak, the taxi stopped. was about to lock up. So the girl quickly paid the man, grabbed the papers and ran up the museum steps.

"We figured it all out," she said, showing the papers.

The director couldn't believe his eyes and ears. In under twenty-four hours had the two cracked the code. To McPhee, it was very impressive. He led them into the office, making sure the windows were blinded. Larry locked the door and awaited for the coding to begin.

"So," Jewel said," we figured out the thieves wrote in German. Unfortunately, our computer broke down and we couldn't decode it."

"However," Larry said," my wife- Jewel's mother- figured it out and wrote it in English."

studied the papers in complete shock. He was still impressed by his companion's hard work and mind power to decoding! Yet, when he looked up, a puzzled look was on his face.

"Two things," he turned to Jewel," what did you tell your mum this was?"

"Actually," she said, pointing to Larry," dad told her it was for a story I'm writing."

"Good," he said," can't have anyone finding about this. And what's with the weird capitalized letters?"

The girl then began to explain how each letter was part of a...puzzle. They all connected in the end, showing the work she did. The female guard circled the word BERLIN on her paper to show their location. McPhee let a laugh out and hugged his friends. They (awkwardly) hugged him back, yet he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Both of you really saved us all," he said," now we need to get to Berlin soon. I'll tell them you're coming tomorrow."

As called them, the two stepped outside. Jewel was looking around until she caught Larry looking.

"I know your secret," he said in a sing-song voice.

"No you don't," his daughter sang back.

"You're worried we aren't going to get your boyfriend back."

"First off," she said, pointing a finger," we are not dating. Second, I'm worried cause Ahkmenrah's my friend."

"Or more than that," he mumbled.

Jewel playfully hit Larry's arm and laughed. He faked an injury and laughed back. They were like that for a few seconds before came out. He confirmed they were going to Berlin in a few hours.

"Anything we need?" He asked.

"I have some things in mind," Jewel said with a sly grin stuck to her face.

She walked down the hall to the exhibits. Pointing to certain ones, the three put them in the crates and shut them up. watched as the two left, for they'd been packed up and ready to leave at five in the morning. This plan was perfect, but on the other side of the world, tragedy was coming down.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Night at the Museum is owned by someone else, Jewel is owned by me. Enjoy!**

**-**-**-**- Meanwhile, as the crew was on their way to Berlin, the German Museum was preparing for their arrival. In a huge storage room, Ahkmenrah and his family awoke in cages. Suddenly, a dark and sinister cackle filled the room. They turned to see a young man dressed in all black with blue eyes and dark hair with his hands behind his back.

"I suppose you're vondering vhy you are here," he said in a strong German accent," de answer ist simple. You have all zat I vant. Including (he pulled the tablet out from behind) zis."

"Tell us what you want with it!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed.

Then an older man with green eyes and brown hair walked into the room with two people on each side. A woman with moccasins and a deer-skin dress stood before them. The other person was a mannequin with an WWII uniform on.

"Sir," the man in the middle said," we have two more to our army."

"Ah, Pocahontas and a WWII sergeant!" The German man exclaimed, walking to them," I velcome you to our army."

The two stared at each other, then the man in black. He lead the two over by the prisoners and asked them to stand by them. Each one went to a side,the man left and they continued.

"Now zen," he continued," the reason I vant your tablet. It's to build my army- one zat can harness the magic of ze gods! With zis tablet and one more relic-"

"Sir," the American man exclaimed with something in his hands," I have found it."

"Excellent Steve," he said," bring it to me!"

The name Steve seemed so familiar to Ahkmenrah. But why? How could this American be so- that's when it clicked. Could this be Steve Lainy- father to Jewel? That idea was put aside as he brought a staff over to the younger man.

The staff was silver with a golden tip. It had patterns of Cobras on it and two of each jewel (Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Topaz, etc.) going down each side. The German proudly took it and showed it to the prisoners. They gasped at the sight of the well-known, Egyptian relic.

"Ra's staff," they gasped out.

"And now zat I have it," the man cackled," I can take over all of humanity. Ze people vill chant my name: Vicktor, Vicktor. I can just imagine it now."

"You won't get away with this," Ahkmenrah spoke up," The Guardian of Brooklyn and my Jewel of Brooklyn will stop you!"

Vicktor turned to Steve and they began to laugh. To them, it was hilarious that those two would stop the duo. Vicktor stopped laughing, whispered "da mihi potestatem" with his thumb on a sapphire blasted the young pharoah.

"Son!" Merenkahre and his wife exclaimed, reaching out for their stricken son while Vicktor laughed.

"Some of his energy has gone into my hands," he explained," und he has just gotten a little bit weaker. Und vill continue to get veaker until I have harnessed all of his energy!"

The two men began to leave, cackling loudly. They couldn't wait for the arrival of the Americans. Ahkmenrah was thrown in the cage with his parents once more. He nervously grabbed the bars in front of him, trying to get a clear idea of what had just happened. His parents were bothering him with questions such as "Are you alright?" and saying things like "My poor, sweet child." But he wasn't worried at all.

"What is it son?" Merenkahre asked, watching the pharaoh.

A slight smile leapt on his face, as he began to speak.

"The Guardian of Brooklyn, our friends and Jewel," he said," will come save us, I just know it."

"I highly doubt zat," Vicktor said, entering the room and unlocking the cage. He violently took the young man out, handcuffing him and walking away.

"Bring my son back now!" the Egyptian king exclaimed, but the German director only cackled, walking off with the American guard and their poor victim. The nights ahead would only just seem worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Night at the Museum, otherwise, I'd be rich, famous and happy with myself. Enjoy! ** -

It wasn't hard convincing Debrah to let Jewel go to Germany. She just said it was important for her job and that was that. Before they knew it, her and Larry were on the plane to Berlin. Finally, when they got to Germany, they got the crates that stores their companions and drove near the museum.

They awaited nightfall before "making a delivery" to the Berlin Museum. Larry drove up to the backway, stopping for the guard.

"Hello," Larry said," called in from the Museum of Natural History. We have a delivery."

The guard had his back turned to the truck. He let them in without talking to them. Larry turned to Jewel (who shrugged) and looked into the place. He thanked the guard and drove inside.

The door to the storage room was locked, no matter how hard Larry tried to open it. He turned to his daughter and shook his head.

"Looks like we gotta go in through the front," he said.

"If these doors aren't unlocked," she said," then what makes you think the front would be open?"

"Maybe they wanted us to go in the front," he said.

The daughter agreed and headed back into the van. When they got to the front of the museum, the door was opened. Larry gave a look that said "I told ya so," to Jewel who smiled, rolled her eyes and started bringing the packages inside. Once everything was in the museum, the male guard closed the doors. Everyone popped out of their crates.

"Finally!" Jed exclaimed," we're in Germany."

"It's seemed like such a long trip," Oct admitted before climbing out with his friend.

Once everyone was out of their crates, they huddled into a circle. The male guard pulled a paper from his pocket. He had a plan to devise.

"Okay," he said," here's the plan: Jewel and I go upward the hall. Dexter, Jed and Oct will head left and up into the east wing while Attila and Lance-A-Lot head right and into the west wing. Do we have our positions?"

Everyone nodded and began following Larry. Suddenly, a screech could be heard. Everyone turned to see a Pterodactyl made of bones flying high above them. They ran down the front hall until they reached the middle of the museum.

"All of us will meet back here at midnight," Larry said as the Dino screeched loudly.

Everyone nodded, running with their partners in different directions. All except for Atila and Lance-A-Lot, whom the Pterodactyl started chasing. The knight turned to the Hun.

"This is a battle we must call our own now, good friend," Lance said, the two running quickly away from the terror.

This was the night everyone was determined to retrieve their friend, his family and the tablet. And Jewel was more than determined to find Ahkmenrah. She needed to tell him how she felt, even if it meant his (or her) life being taken forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**The chapters are named weirdly, but I think it goes well. Anyways, here's the next chapter in our story. Also, I think after the next chapter, i'll only post about two a day (three when it all comes to an end). Enjoy and I just own Jewel.**

**- ** Larry and Jewel ran from the attack, stopping when they noticed the dinosaur wasn't hot on their trail. They walked up to the north wing, a big room awaiting them.

"You start on the right, I'll start on the left?" Larry asked.

"Alright," Jewel breathed out, the parent and child heading in separate directions.

The female guard turned over paintings and felt around the walls, hoping to find a secret door. Nothing was there, but she was determined to look. So she searched on in hopes of finding something.

Meanwhile, her father went behind cases of jewels, but found nothing. Then he stumbled upon something- an old bookcase. Larry moved it to the side- revealing a locked door. He tried to open it, but the lock was stuck.

"Maybe I could help," Jewel said, taking a bobby pin out of her hair and putting in the lock. She toyed with it and heard a click. She smiled and slid the door open.

Larry got out his flashlight and walked up the stairs. His light shined on dusty stairs up into a dark attic. The two looked around, seeing dust, boxes and nothing more. They turned to leave until they heard something drop. Walking to where the noise was, Larry saw a young girl.

Her dress was maroon, matching with white stockings and black Mary-Janes. He noticed the Star of David on her collar and a diary in her hands. She had a terrified look on her face and watched as he reached to her.

"Don't be afraid," The guard said," we're not gonna hurt you. I'm Larry Daley and this (he pointed to Jewel) is my daughter Jewel."

"Are you wiz him?" She asked.

"No," Larry said," I'm actually Jewish and no where near with 'him'."

The girl smiled and took his hand.

"My name ist Annelies," she said with a German accent, standing up," but you can call me Anne."

"Well Anne," he said," we're looking for our friends. They have big crowns, one has a staff, they look like Ancient Egyptians."

"Zey vere vith ze guard und another man," she exclaimed, still holding tight to her diary," I mean, zere vas only one, he looked like a teenager."

"Ahkmenrah," Jewel mumbled," can you tell us what happened?"

"They were coming up here," she explained," they had ze man in handcuffs, an older man carried a golden tablet, und ze other man held a staff. Zey wanted me to join zere army, zey were pressuring me. But, ze Egyptian man told zem to leave me und my family alone. The older man said he'd deal with him later."

The two looked at each other with fear. These people were going to hurt Ahkmenrah. Maybe it was to lure the team into a trap of hellfire. And that's exactly what they thought. It was put aside as Anne continued.

"Afterwards," she said," zey left wiz my family und locked me up here. I vant to stop zere army und save my family...but I don't know where zey vent to."

"You can help us stop them," Jewel said," and return to your family. All we need is for you to come with us."

Anne obliged,put her diary in a satchel and slung it over her shoulder. The three went down the stairs and left the room, glad to have Anne Frank on their side. As they walked, she asked how they knew what might be going on and how they knew the boy. Larry explained that the magic tablet (made by Egyptians) had brought the museum in New York to life every night. He then explained that it was stolen by Germans working in the museum and how they might use it for evil.

"And as for the boy," the older girl said.

"Who is her boyfriend," her father butted in.

"We are just friends," she said, glaring," but he was the pharaoh of Egypt. But his brother- we should get going. It's already 10:52."

Jewel and the other two walked on as she pondered. Maybe this time, it was a good thing to keep a secret.


	15. Chapter 15

**More of your favorite tiny OTP is here! Enjoy and I own no part of the movies. Just my OC.**

- While Larry, Jewel and Anne left the exhibit, Dexter and the little people were still running. The monkey had them on his back, Jed felt like he was on a horse and having the time of his life, while Oct felt like he was getting sick.

Finally, the monkey stopped running and started to search. Statues of Roman and Norse gods came to life, bringing a huge touch of amazement to the room. The tiny Roman smiled while the cowboy stared. God, his crush was so perfect.

The three exited through another entrance with many little set ups. One was of a Native American village, the other was a set up of early New York. But one that stood out was a set up of Sparta.

The smaller people began looking through the villages, asking the people of they'd seen their friends. Either no one saw them or they didn't understand the language they spoke. But tragedy struck when they hit the Spartan village.

"At this rate," Octavius spoke," we'll never find Ahk or the tablet."

"Don't be like that partner," Jed replied," we'll eventually find them. We just-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The statues of the gods had hid from view. Other stopped and stared as three men came in front of the small villages.

"Look at all ze tiny people," a man in all black (Vicktor) spoke," going about zere daily lives...lock zem up, Steve."

Steve (the older man) nodded and began pouring tiny people in cages. Jed and Oct ran from him, as did others. A large hand reached down, about to grab a handful of people that contained Oct.

"Not my partner!" Jed screamed, grabbing the tiny Roman. He fell from the pile, causing him to fall on top of the cowboy.

"You okay there?" He asked, blushing as the two stood up.

"Yes, thank you," the roman replied. As soon as they stood up, they ran inside a building. From a window, they noticed Ahkmenrah in a terrible state.

"Ahk?" They whispered, hiding as Steve's giant hand swept the Spartans up. Not even the army could stop his wrath. Once he was sure the Greeks were collected, they moved on. When they were certain all the people were gone, they walked off with the pharoah and cages.

After they left, Oct and Jed emerged from their hiding spot. Dexter came up to them with a fearful look on his face. For a few seconds they stood, staring fearfully at one another. Suddenly, a cry could be heard- the cry of a small child.

The two rode onward to a tiny hill. They dismounted the monkey and walked up to an upsetting sight. A young baby girl (looking a few days old) was crying for comfort. Leaving her because she was too weak or too sick for them, the Greeks forgot about her.

Yet, something inside Oct was hurt by the image. The baby was alone, with no one to have as a family. The Roman solider couldn't take it and grabbed the baby in his arms. He began to calm her, looking up at Jed once she stopped.

"We need to take her," he said to his cowboy friend.

"We can't bring a child into this battle!" The cowboy exclaimed.

"But she is lonely and needs us. What would it feel like if your family left you because you were weak?" He asked furiously.

Jed hadn't thought about that. Maybe his friend was right about the baby. He sighed, nodding his head and putting a hand on Octavius's shoulder.

"I gotta admit something to ya Oct," he said.

"Jewel told me," he admitted," don't kill her though. Because those feelings have filled my heart, mind and soul."

Oct laid a kiss on Jed's cheek, causing him to blush. He smiled at his partner and turned to the baby. When asked what her name should be, The Roman pondered on until he spoke up.

"How about Gracilia?" He asked, to which she clapped," and she's ours."

"Our little Gracilia," the cowboy whispered, turning to see other people in the small villages.

Certain people came from buildings, like native girls, Greek men and a small amount of others came out. And that gave the couple a great idea.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry I have to post the chapters early. I have school and i'm probably gonna sleep after it because i'm sick. Anyways, enjoy and I own Jewel.**

And as for Atila and Lance-A-Lot, the Pterodactyl decided to chase them instead. The knight stopped in the midst of their running and tried to get the creature. His sword flew up, right into the ceiling. And there it stayed, stuck for a long time.

"Well," he said, running,"that didn't work."

The dinosaur screeched, swooping down onto the both of them. When it wasn't looking, the two ran into a smaller room full of relics. There, they began to search the room for evidence of the Egyptians and their tablet.

"There's got to be something," Lance said," said, "anything to show they're here."

Suddenly, Atila spoke to the knight. He turned to the Hun, walking next to him. That's when they noticed something wrong. The place where (as the small sign read) the "Magical Staff of Egypt" was supposed to be was bare. The two looked at each, knowing something was wrong.

"That means they were here!," Lance said", "We must tell Sir Daley!"

As they turned around, they saw a woman pointing a sword towards them. The woman had black hair as well as a small golden crown on her head. She was tan with emerald eyes and very thin-looking. The woman wore a floor-length white dress and a golden belt. And to the knight, she was a goddess.

"Don't move," she threatened, Atila pushing Lance before her.

"Good evening m'lady," he said, kneeling before her," We couldn't help but noticed the staff was missing. We were wondering if it you might know where we can find it."

The woman didn't make any sudden movements. Most likely, she didn't trust the two. So, Lance grabbed her hand, kissed it and introduced himself.

And at once, she pushed him down and pointed her sword at him. Behind her, the Pterodactyl walked, protecting her from harm. It screeched at the knight, the woman stepping on his leg.

"No man lays a finger on Queen Cleopatra unless she says so," Cleopatra angrily spoke to the knight, lowering her sword, " and as for the staff, I know where it is. If you follow me, I'll take you to it."

The two obliged, walking down the hall. What happened next practically screamed regret. Cleo opened the huge doors and threw the men in there. She smirked evilly as they noticed the cages holding their friends. Suddenly, a cackle came from behind the cages.

"Velcome to our lettle collection, boys," a German accent spoke, followed by more evil cackling.

Lance and the Hun looked around to see statues of Gods, Goddesses and WW2 mannequins pointing spears, guns and various weapons that stood out. The two looked at each other, Cleopatra (who was still debating on working for Vicktor) and then looked off to see Ahkmenrah and the family.

"If you give us the tablet and Egyptian family," he said," we can forget about this and...i'll give you anything you want."

"It's too late," The German director confessed," I have what I vant. So sorry, but-"

Suddenly, Attila began bursting out words in a language they didn't understand. Silence overtook the room until Ahkmenrah's weak voice appeared from behind the crowd.

"He said if you don't give us back now," the young man interrupted,"he will use you as a target for spear practice, rip your skull out and crush it. And people thought I was dark…:

"Vell," Vicktor said with a cackle," ve don't vant zat, now do ve? Toss zem in a cage."

As they were captured away, Cleopatra realized what she must do. And everything would soon fall into place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy and I own nothing except Jewel...and Gracilia. I forgot.**

Midnight eventually came, meaning for everyone to meet up in the middle of the museum. There, they'd discuss what they found and where everyone (and everything) could be. The first ones to arrive were Larry, Jewel and Anne.

"You'll like our other friends," the older girl explained," they're very kind people."

"I'm sure zey are," the little one replied with a smile.

Twenty seconds later, Larry heard the sound of small feet marching. It came closer until finally he knew what it was. There stood a small army of miniature people, lead by Jed and Oct on Dexter's back. Tiny Natives, 1920s Gangsters, Spartans and a few other people from different time zones stood behind the monkey.

"I'm impressed you three," Larry said," you managed to create an entire army in almost an hour. But did you find any information on Ahkmenrah and the others?"

"Sure did!" Jed exclaimed," we were in the miniatures when two men came. They had Ahk in handcuffs and man, he was not in good shape. And they took half of the mini villagers."

They knew one thing now- the men holding up their friends was slowly murdering him. Jewel's heart had a chuck tore out by fear of losing her bit of family, and a small chuck for sadness. What if Ahkmenrah did die...right in front of her eyes? She would tell him how much she loved him...when it was far too late. Detaching from those thoughts, she watched as Oct continued on.

"Some good things have happened, our army, and this one we can thank Jewel for this one. She helped my cowboy and I find true love."

The teen smiled and told them they were most welcome. Larry smiled and looked back at the two.

"And we've found," the tiny Roman raised," this! She is our baby, Gracilia!"

The baby girl smiled and cooed as Larry arose. He congratulated the two and grinned until a thought came to his head. Lance-A-Lot and Attila were supposed to be here! Could something have happened to them? And it clicked in Larry's head, turning to his daughter.

"The storage room," He said said," that's where they're hiding Ahk and the others!

"You're just getting that now?" Jewel asked, raising an eyebrow. Larry rolled his eyes and continued to speak.

"Come on everyone," he said," we're going to get our friends back."

"Especially Jewel's boyfriend," Jed winked at, earning a smile.

Everyone quickly followed behind Larry, pacing to the storage room. From a short distance, a WWII sergeant was hearing all of this, as well as Cleopatra. While the sergeant ran to tell Vicktor, the Egyptian queen stayed behind. What was that dastardly leader planning and why? Maybe helping the German guard, wasn't the right thing to do.


	18. Chapter 18:Here Comes the Guardians

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jewel and Gracilia ****I actually remembered this time.**

Meanwhile, in the storage room, Vicktor was thinking. His fingers shakily treated across the tablet, smirking evily. Finally it was his turn to become something special. He'd show the world what he was made of, make them see what they'd been missing. This was also a wonderful revenge plot for that wretched woman he once loved...

"Sir," the WWII sergeant exclaimed as he walked in," the enemies are on their way. And they've got an army."

The German man nearly dropped out of his chair. He held the tablet close to his chest, while Steve clutched the staff. Ahkmenrah wearily lifted his head to hear what the guard had to say.

"They've got Spartans, Natives, Gangsters!They have a guard, and the girl."

"Jewel," the pharoah whispered,smirking and speaking up," it looks like your plans with be burned like a weak slave in the desert...maybe that was too dark. Anyhow, the Guardian and my Jewel of Brooklyn will stop you."

Steve raised the staff, ready to steal his energy, when Vicktor stopped him. Saying it wasn't worth it, he turned to Ahkmenrah with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh dear me," he said," our plans our going to be destroyed...such a shame."

Not understanding he was sarcastic, the young pharoah flashed a weak smile. Vicktor acted as if all of the world was ending.

"But ist a good zing zat be have out emergency hideout. Steve, stay behind und hide wiz ze others. Stop them from getting in here!"

Steve nodded and gathered up a few men. Vicktor had gathered up Cleopatra, Pochahontas and two carrier mules and had then retrieve the prisoners. Cleo opened the cage that held Attila, Lance-A-Lot and the Frank family. The knight smiled and looked at the Egyptian queen.

"Might I say you look lovely tonight," he said.

"Although that is a lovely thing to say," she replied, following Pochahontas (whom had the Egyptian family)," it won't free you from the chains."

The knight didn't do it to escape the wrath, but he kept quiet. As the Egyptian queen's mind wondered off to far greater things, the prisoners were led to a secret metal door in the floor. Vicktor opened it, forcing the prisoners down there.

"They're coming!" Steve exclaimed, running with his partners.

As everyone piled in, the German director peeked from above, slowly closing the door as the storage doors opened. Hopefully, they hadn't heard the cackle Vicktor exclaimed as he slammed the secret door.

The captured people dare not make a sound as they were lead down a dark hallway. The whole situation still bothered everyone, especially Ahkmenrah. He feared the guards would capture (maybe even kill) his friend, but it wasn't likely. No, the German director wanted their friends alive. He wanted to watch as the power of the staff and tablet did unimaginable things to them. He wanted to be there for their end and...

"Oh dammit," Vicktor said under his breath," I forgot to tell the guards not to kill zem."

A sigh of relief came from the young pharoah, putting a sly smile on the evil man's face. He'd asked the WW2 sergeant to lead while he talked to the pharaoh.

"Yes," he said,softly," I don't want zem to kill or hurt any of your friends," he said as they continued on," because you won't see your friends perish. You'll have front row seats to zat, zank you very much."

"No," Ahkmenrah struggled out, tears forming in his tiring eyes," you won't do this to them- you can't!

Vicktor turned around and grabbed the younger man by the throat. His parents protested, trying to grab their poor German looked into the Egyptian's eyes with anger and spoke.

'Watch me," he said," I vill laugh as your smaller friends are vaporized by ze rays of ze staff, I vill watch as your night guard friend ist turned to dust. Und as for ze girl..I vill make sure she dies a long und painful death!"

Vicktor let go of Ahkmenrah and continued forward. And afterwards, he made a mental note to never make the man mad again. Everyone was lead down the hall on the left where two doors stood. Behind those door, hell was awaiting them.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own Jewel and Gracilia and that's it. Enjoy!**

Larry entered the room first, shining his light on everything in storage. No trace of human (or museum exhibit) activity could be seen. That's when they split up into two groups.

"I'll take Jewel and Anne over here," Larry said, pointing to the right," while Jed and Oct lead their army with Dexter-"

"And Gracilia," the tiny Roman mentioned.

"Her too," replied the guard," but you'll take your army to the other end, okay?"

"You got it Gigantor!" Jed exclaimed, leading his army to the left.

Larry motioned for Anne and Jewel to follow him down to the very last row. He shined his flashlight down the aisle, seeing only closed crates and dust. The two girls followed him slowly, looking for a hint of any interaction with the storage.

Meanwhile, the tiny army had searched crates upon crates yet had no luck. However, they were determined to find a bit of evidence to find their friends. About halfway to the middle hall, Jed heard something. He stopped the marching army and dismounted from Dexter.

"Jed?" Oct asked as the cowboy slowly looked around.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear what-" the Roman was interrupted by the swipe of a gigantic hand.

The hand threw him and his daughter into a cage that held several miniature people. As a hand threw Dexter in a separate cage, a man holding a staff noticed Jed running away. He pointed down the aisle, commanding a sergeant and a statue of Zeus to grab him. They ran, trying their best to get a hold of the tiny cowboy.

Ah, but Jed was much faster than they were. He ducked under crates and jumped over other things. He crammed himself between two crates and waited until they retreated back to the staff-holder.

Once they were gone, the tiny cowboy fled to the other three. Now, the crew was down to four. He finally caught up to them and accidentally ran into Jewel's boot. She picked him up, brushing the dust off of his shirt.

"Jed," Larry asked," what's going on?"

"They kidnapped the whole army!" He exclaimed quietly," I don't know where they went, but we need to get them back."

"We will," Jewel said," don't worry."

He sadly clung to her finger, as if to give her a sad hug. Larry began walking down the aisle and straight down the back of the storage room. As he walked, the four heard a loud slam. A blast of purple light came and disintegrated boxes placed in front of them. Out front stepped Steve with his staff, the statues of gods and WW2 manniqueans. Jewel nearly gasped when the older man glared at her.

"Jewel," he said, smiling like a crook," never thought i'd see you again. How's your mother and, who's this?'

"Dad," she whispered, gulping," mom's better off without you. And as for this man, he's my step-dad Larry Daley- more of a father than you ever were."

Steve began to get angry, then stopped before lifting his staff. He began to complain, saying how it was pathetic Deborah married this man instead of someone greater. He said lies, telling her how his ex-wife left him for another man. Finally, Jewel had had enough.

'Listen here Steve," she said firmly," my mother did not leave you..it was the other way around. You left her because she wasn't good to you. Well guess what bud? She is the best to me and as for Larry, he is successful, unlike you. You sat around all day, doing nothing but playing cards and watching tv. He actually has a job and contributes to our family. How would you-"

Steve suddenly brought the staff up, but his daughter continued to rant. A blue light blasted at the four into a wall, causing boxes and crates to fall on top of them. Silence and dust overtook the room as the others stared.

"That should do the trick," he said," come on. Let's get back to Vicktor, he's expecting us."

The others went down, running to the small metal door. Once everyone was in, he slammed it, running down the hall. Silence overtook the room, until Anne sprouted out, coughing dust. Jewel and Jed were next, looking around until they found Larry. As his daughter helped him up, Anne walked on until she saw something. She moved from the small crowd and behind a few boxes. The Jewish girl slowly lifted up a metal door.

"Great work Anne," the guard said, shining his light down the hole," it's just stairs. But I bet ya it's more than that. Let's go find our friends."

Larry climbed down the dusty steps first, followed by Anne and Jewel. Once she was in, the female guard closed the door from the inside. And darkness filled the room once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**I know I only post two chapters a day now , but I hate to say the story's coming to an end. However, I decided that I might want to write a sequel. I know some events I want to happen, but I don't know if I should write a crossover or keep it one fandom. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me in the reviews or private messages. Enjoy and I only own my OCs. **

The four walked down the dark hallway, the flashlight shining a small path for them. The scene was something out of a Stephen King novel- the cracked gray walls, dust everywhere and rats scurried by. Anne nearly jumped when she saw one of them. They turned a few times before seeing something ahead.

Two tall black doors were at the end of the hall. The four of them knew the danger their friends and family were going through. And soon, they'd be rescued from it.

"Here's the plan," Larry whispered as they huddled around him,"when we get in, Jewel and I will attack the guards. Anne and Jed, you two will free the others. Anything should happen, all of you will run. I'll stay and attack. Got it?"

"But dad," Jewel interrupted," I can't leave you fighting by yourself."

"You won't have to worry because our plan will go accordingly, okay?"

The group got up and backed away from the doors. Larry raised a hand, stating on three they enter the room. One finger went up, Anne took a running stance. Two fingers went up, Jewel put Jed on the girl's shoulder. It felt like a lifetime had passed before the third finger went up.

"For our family!" they exclaimed, charging into the room.

The room beautiful compared to the hall. It had gold lined everywhere and a throne in the middle. Above the room was a small window the size of a baseball.

To their surprise, only people in cages stood there. Anne ran to unlock her family, hugging them as they got out. Jed unlocked the cage of the miniature people. He received a kiss and hug from his boyfriend and their child. Larry unlocked the cage to the animals and statutes, receiving thanks and praises. Jewel unlocked the cage to Ahk's parents, Attila and Lance-A-Lot.

"Thank you very much,' they said as her smile dropped. They looked at each other with tears in her eyes," We don't know where they took him...we fear-" They stopped, as it was too much for them to handle. She noticed something was wrong right away.

"We're too late," she whispered under her breath, tears brimming.

"Oh how wrong you are, Juwel," a strong German voice said.

She turned and nearly sank to her knees. There- with a terribly sick Ahkmenrah by the throat- stood her ex Vicktor. The others stood behind, afraid to make an sudden movements.

The sight of the pharaoh summoned tears in her eyes. He was awfully pale, and his eyes were dying. Jewel made a move to run for him, but Vicktor snapped his fingers and out came her dad Steve.

"You make a move towards your precious pharaoh," the German guard stated," und his energy vill be drained by ze staff in your father's hands."

Larry pulled his daughter back and allowed the guard to cackle. Ahkmenrah gave a terrified look to the girl, whom was tearing up badly. He grabbed Ahk by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. He tried to get up, but was too weak. Vicktor grabbed the tablet and cackled loudly with Steve.

"What do you want with them Vicktor?" Jewel asked harshly, trying not to cry.

"And how do you know my step-daughter?" Larry asked.

Vicktor smiled evilly and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She backed away and scowled at him as he began the story.

"In high school," he began," I vas a foreign exchange student from Berlin. Everyone had stepped on me all ze time und didn't care. Zey asked me for everything und, being ze kind boy I vas, I did as told. But people continued to humiliate und hurt me My life vas miserable...zen Juwel came along. She vas ze nicest person to me, always treated me wiz care und never stepped on me."

"Und zen Jason Smith came und stole her heart! He knew I loved her, but he dated her anyways. At our prom, I wanted to sabotage his no plan came to mind."

Vicktor went on," Jason had had plans for me though. Long story short, I was humiliated in front of everyone once again. Und everyone, including Juwel, laughed at me. I knew then she never really was my since my high school career and so on, people never spoke to me und stepped on me. Und now, with these magical items, I can take over ze world! People vill chant my name. Und you'll all see...but first...ve must get rid of the pharaoh."

"But Vicktor," Jewel explained," I wasn't laughing at you. In fact, when I saw you running, I-"

"Silence!" He hissed through his teeth," I don't need to hear your lies. What I need ist you to quiet as I kill ze pharaoh."

"Jewel," Ahkmenrah breathed out, reaching his hand out.

Vicktor grabbed the staff and put it together with the tablet. Light from the window poured down on the objects. Before something bad happened, a hand grabbed the staff and knocked the German down. Cleopatra threw the staff to Jewel (who caught it) and smiled. Lance-A-Lot stepped forward and winked at her.

"Looks like you came to your senses," he said, earning her smile.

"I just had to make things right," she said.

"Well you sure-" Steve suddenly grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the ground opposite of Ahkmenrah. She got up, trying to fight him. Steve pushed her down, Lance catching her in his arms. The man reached out for the staff.

"Hand it over Jewel," he said, and seeing her refusing, he kicked her from underneath her feet and grabbed the staff while she was distracted.

Vicktor got up and took the staff from Steve. He glared at everyone as he put the two relics together once more. The moonlight shone down on the objects, causing a blinding golden glow to reflect. Everyone looked away as the room grew extremely bright.

"Did it work?" Steve asked.

Vicktor turned to look at everyone. He finally looked down at the dying pharaoh. Smirking evilly, he pushed his fingers on all five gems. A blend of all colors in a bright ball formed at the tip of the staff. Ahkmenrah knew the end had finally come. His mother cried into his father's shoulder, everyone had their eyes down, but Jewel stared on. His look for help made her want to cry uncontrollably.

With her courage, she ran as Vicktor blasted the man. Only the blast had hit the girl instead of the boy. And in that huge blast of light, only her scream could be heard.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, today's my mum's birthday so I'll post the chapters early. ****For me**** this chapter gives me a ton of feels. It may be small, but I believe it's feelsy. Anyways, Chapter 21 enjoy and I just own my OCs.**

Once Vicktor realized he'd shot the wrong person, he immediately separated the tablet and staff. Smoke creeped from in front of the crowd. As the smoke cleared up, everyone had seen the magic of two combined relics. There (like a museum exhibit) Jewel stood frozen as if day had come.

Everyone stood shocked at the insane sight. Ahkmenrah slowly got up, fear in his eyes. He held her hand, trying to make sense of what happened. She's sacrifices her life for his...something he thought no one would ever do. He wrapped an arm around her before letting tears come out of his broken eyes.

"You monster," he whispered sadly.

"Yes, I know," Vicktor cackled out," now, hold still. If you do, zis vill be a whole lot easier."

Vicktor held the tablet and staff together once more. As he was to blast the pharaoh, the German director felt pain in his legs. He looked down to see the miniature army 'attacking' him. Before swatting them away, Larry grabbed the staff while Anne grabbed the tablet.

Attila and the Franks fled with the girl while the German director and his American guard tried to retrieve the staff. Everyone stood in front of Larry as he handed the staff to Merenkahre.

"I've got it," he said,placing his fingers on the emeralds.

"Get zem!" Vicktor screamed at Steve, who ran forward.

Everyone' lives flashed before their eyes. Would this be the end of everything they knew? Soon, they would realize that might be untrue.

"Demon est absentis!" The Egyptian King shouted before the guard ran into them.

A green blast of light shot right at the running man. He screamed as light blinded the room once more. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light, for fear of becoming blind. Once the light faded, they turned to see Steve had disappeared into thin air!  
>Everyone (who had wide eyes) stared, trying to make sense of what had happened. With the magic of the staff, it could just make people disappear into thin air. Now that was something strange. The silence didn't last long however, due of Vicktor's sly ways.<p>

"If I can't get my guard to do it," Vicktor said," I better do it myself.

He went to attack the family, not before having his ankle grabbed by Ahkmenrah. The young German screamed, yelling and trying to get the man off of him. But Ahk wasn't in a good mood at the moment, First, he'd been taken from his home in New York. Next, he'd been stirped of his health and now his lover was frozen in time. As the young German struggled, Merenkarhe got the tablet and blasted the staff at the young man as the Egyptian king yelled "congelata aeternum!" Only Vicktor's screams could be heard, but this time, no one cared.


	22. Chapter 22

**I hate to say it, but only two more chapters and this story's over. However, i'm gonna start working on an exciting sequel and i'll upload that when it's done. I'll spoil one thing: I want the return of a certain character. Anyways, this chapter has a somewhat clever ending, if I do say so myself. So enjoy and I own Jewel, Gracilia and that's about it. Also, I just realize i've been spelling Lance's name wrong throughout the entire story... I apoligize.**

Once the light faded away, everyone glimpsed at the screaming statue of Vicktor. His eyes were glazed and his mouth was wide open. The king looked away from him and reached for his son. He helped him stay in a perfect position, then blasted the staff/tablet ray at him. And before long, Ahkmenrah was a picture of health once more. He smiled, but stop and ran to Jewel.

"My poor Jewel of Brooklyn," he said, caressing her cheek in his hand, and to Merenkahre asked," is there nothing we can do to save her?"

"It's worth a shot," he said, placing the tablet and staff together before blasting and saying," Reverse."

A small blast of light turned Jewel from a statue to a fallen girl. Her knees were on the ground, holding them close. Her eyes were closed and she'd stopped screaming. She sounded like she'd been crying. Ahk made a move, but his father shut him down. And he'd soon know why.

"I'm sorry it had to end like that Ahk," she exclaimed," you were too good for this to happen. I'm glad it's me and not you. And what I had to tell you before we came here...is that I love you. Those days we spent together were the best and I'll miss you so much. And if you could, please tell Oct and The Little Buccaneer to ask my dad for fatherly advice. He's the best and I love him. I'll never forget you and I'll say it again, I love you Ahkmenrah."

"It's a good thing you said that," the pharaoh exclaimed, kneeling by her with tears in his eyes," because my heart feels as much love as yours does."

Jewel looked and met him in the eyes. Joyful tears running down her cheeks, she hugged him close, kissing his cheek. Ahkmenrah blushed and smiled, holding her closer than ever. Jed and Oct smiled, kissing each other and their baby girl. Lancelot got closer to Cleopatra, to which anxiety filled him.

"So," he said," no one may lay a hand on the queen unless she says so?"

"Yep!" She exclaimed, grabbing his waist and kissing him by the lips.

Shock filled him as he was kissed, but eventually gave in. As the pharaoh and his Jewel's kiss ended, Ahk's parents and Larry came up to them.

"The three of us knew you'd fall in love," Merenkahre explained," just by the sight of you two together. Spending time with each other would lead to greater things."

Jewel smiled but suddenly stopped. She remembered the immortality of Ahkmenrah and her mortality rate. She held the boy close and looked away, not wanting to upset him. Then it clicked in his mind, taking her tightly in his arms.

"We'll find a way," he whispered, kissing the top of her head," I promise."

"You mean your immortality," the King said," I know a way to fix that."

He told his son to step back (he obliged) and brought the Egyptian relics together once more. He gently blasted his son with a light from every single gem on the staff.

"Reversique sunt, et invenient nos," he whispered, the light surrounding the pharaoh.

The light faded and everything had looked the same. Then Merenkahre let the two in on a secret.

"The spell I just casted on you," he explained,"was a spell saying you will find your way back to us. So, son, you and your girl are free to do as you please, which means you can leave the museum. Because maybe one hundred years from now, the both of you will be young again and in the museum once more."

Ahkmenrah and Jewel were so surprised by the whole ordeal. He could live as a human once more! The pharoah took his crown off and handed it to his father, saying for them to keep it until they met once more. Merenkahre accepted the gift and held it in his arm. Satisfied, he turned to Jewel, who ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're still a pharoah to me," she said, smiling.

"Of course he is," the King mentioned," you've been in love with the real pharoah all along."

Larry rolled his eyes and smiled, making his way to his step-daughter. He remembered what she'd said about him being the best father and loving him. That really touched his heart. He also had some advice for Ahkmenrah about her.

"Everything you said about me being the best," he asked her," was it true?"

Jewel smiled and nodded.

"Of course it was," she told him," you've been there for me ever since you met my mother. You're way better than any man mom has met. I love ya dad."

Jewel couldn't help but wrap her arms around Larry. The guard stiffened up and slowly did the same to her. He told her how much he loved her, then looked up at a smiling Ahkmenrah. The guard stood straight up, looking deep into the young pharoah's eyes.

"Ahk," he said," I know you're a nice kid. However, I want to make sure you're right for my daughter."

"Yes sir," the pharoah said. Jewel glared awkwardly at her father as he spoke.

"I want you to know," the guard continued," that if you hurt or break my daughter's heart, I'll-"

"Beat me like the slaves we once owned?" He asked," or was that too dark?"

"Just a little," Larry said," never more, I will come for you if you hurt my daughter. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Ahkmenrah said.

"Good," he said, leaning into the young man's ear," Also, I want you to know every-"

"Dad," Jewel piped up," morning is coming."

"Oh right," he said, telling everyone to come along. The guard got out of there way to begin packing the figures up.

Vicktor was placed in Merenkahre's old casket (the king would go in Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus) and was set for display. The tablet was safely packed-along with the staff- and set aside. The Frank family thanked the crew, Anne handed Larry a pen ("As a keepsake," she'd told him) and they left.

Jed, Octavius and their child got into their crates, Cleopatra and Lancelot went in a crate together and the Egyptian King and Queen bid their son farewell and went inside the crate. Ahkmenrah went to step inside one, but Jewel reminded him he was human.

Once the three stepped outside, the young pharoah embraced the morning light. He smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth against his skin. The parent and daughter smiled at each other and began loading the van.

"Dad," Jewel went on," I don't think I want to go to Stanford anymore."

"Why is that?" Larry asked, putting a crate inside the van.

"Now that I've found love and a great job," she confessed," I think I want to stay where I am. I can just take online courses or morning classes, that's all."

"Do whatever makes you happy Jewel," he said, smiling.

They loaded all the crates and the three drove off in the van. Once they got to the airport, Ahkmenrah received some strange looks for his outfit. He had a hard time getting through the metal director as well. Larry had an idea and gave him a few clothing items of his, telling him to change his outfit. The young man came back in an over-sized t-shirt and jeans.

"Ready to go?" Jewel asked, gently putting his old clothing into a bag.

"Sure am," he spoke, smiling as the girl planted a kiss on his cheek.

The three walked on the plane, watching as the crates were loaded on. They watched as Berlin passed them by, leaving Vicktor in the museum for good. A few hours had passed and Larry had fallen asleep. The girl laid on Ahkmenrah's arm, thinking. Suddenly (in a hushed tone) he spoke.

"Jewel," he whispered," I'm human now, which means a lot of things for me. I think I want to change a bit about myself, you know, for the people to know about me. I can change a bit of background for myself...and even my name."

"Are you sure Ahk?" she asked. He nodded and she got a list out. On it was boy names and a bunch of last names (and when asked about it) Jewel confessed her passion for writing and handed him the list.

"How about Alex Rogers?" She asked, to which he disliked," Karl Grimes?"

"Reminds me too much of my brother," he said.

The two went through an endless list of names before he finally picked one. Once he saw it, he awoke Jewel and pointed to a name on the list.

"Is this the name you want?" She asked, smiling tiredly.

"Most certainly," he said," but if you want, Jewel, you may call me Ahkmenrah or Ahk."

"Alright," she said," since we're around other people, it's best if I call you by your new name. And if you have a new name (she stuck her hand out smiling) I'm Jewel Daley."

The young man smiled and took her hand. They shook for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I'm Rami," he said, smiling," Rami Malek."


	23. Chapter 23

**I own Jewel and Gracilia. Everyone else owns NATM. Enjoy!**

When they returned to New York, the young pharoah was taken to a motel room. This was just until Jewel could get an apartment, which was three weeks later, and they'd moved in together. When Deb met 'Rami' a month after her daughter put him in her conversations frequently, she was so pleased to see what a polite man he was. Three months later, Larry had to return to teaching, but he did recommend a certain young man for the job. As Dr. McPhee explained everything about the museum, Ahkmenrah (or Rami) just nodded, smiling at everything he passed by. Jewel smiled at her boyfriend until they were at the entrance of the museum.

"If you have any further questions," the museum's director went on," please ask Jewel for help."

"There won't be any problems, sir," said Ahk, who'd taken up an American accent.

"Good," the British man said. Before he left, he looked back at the two, then left smiling.

The couple's eyes shone as they looked at each other, running to the Egyptian exhibit. Minutes had passed before his parents arose, hugging their son immediately. Finally, the family could be together again, the pharaoh found love and everything was had changed in the museum. For instance, Lance- A -Lot and Cleopatra fell in love, getting married a month later. Merenkahre's magic had worked in mysterious ways. For example,Gracilia (with magic from the tablet and staff combined) grew for ten days and stopped. It was weird, but her 'parents' were glad to have her talk and love them. Two years passed and the couple was still going strong. Ahkmenrah was still human, a security guard and in love. His love was as large as the Pyramids in Egypt and soon, something wonderful would happen.

Nervously, he sat on the bench in the miniature exhibits twiddling his thumbs. Something sat in his pocket (which he looked back every once in a while) that made a deep sigh. Suddenly, he felt people around him, and sure enough, there was. Lancelot and his wife Cleopatra were staring sorrowfully at him, Dexter was tilting his head, the miniature family sat on his shoulder and Larry was right next to him, along with Nick.

"Everything okay,Ahk?" Nick asked, receiving a sigh from his best friend.

"How do I get the nerve to..do this?" the boy asked suddenly.

"Simple," the father replied," do as we planned and all will go well. I know how much you love her...and I know how much she loves you. This is it, time to shine."

"It's sure to go as plan Uncle Ahk," Gracilia said, smiling.

The male guard smiled and stood up. He helped the miniature family into their monster truck and ran. He went down into the Egyptian exhibit where everyone was waiting. All except for his lover Jewel, who was looking for everyone.

"This isn't funny you guys!" she exclaimed, shining her flashlight to the approaching car. She kneeled down next to it, looking it," guys, where is everybody?"

"We don't know Little Miss Gigantor," Jed said with all seriousness," but we need yer help. Somethin's up with the tablet again."

Jewel quickly ran down the hall and up the stairs. What had happened to the tablet? Is that the reason everyone was missing? Could it have been Vicktor back from Germany or..worse? She turned to corner and into the Egyptian exhibit. But there, everyone stood, Ahkmenrah in front of them. She glared at the toy monster truck and looked back to her lover. He looked into her eyes, nervously taking her hands.

"Jewel," he said," i've loved you for what seems like a lifetime. Your smile keeps one on my face, your eyes shine with happiness. And how could I ever forget the time you sacrificed yourself for me. You thought your death had come- but you were okay with that. And here we are- years later, standing hand in hand at the museum and still in love. I just-"

"Hurry up Ahk!" Jed exclaimed," sunrise might be soon and I want to be awake to watch this."

"Jed," Oct told his husband," sunrise isn't for another four hours."

"Continue," Larry told them.

"I might as well say it now or never," the young man put a hand in his pocket," Jewel, I love you so much the world would overflow with love. So, this is my only chance to say it. My sweet Jewel of Brooklyn...will you rule by my side as the pharaoh's wife, forever?"

Was Ahkmenrah asking for her hand in marriage? Was she too young and ready for commitment? She did love the boy so much that it hurt...with tears in her eyes, she kissed his lips with all her might, saying a yes. Ahk (taken by surprise) clenched his eyes together and gave into the kiss.

Everyone cheered on as the pharaoh placed an engagement ring on her finger. It was a silver band with a topaz in the middle- Jewel's favorite stone. She smiled and hugged him once more, letting go when their parents came by.

"Mom?" Jewel asked surprised," Nick?"

"Your father told me everything," she confessed," and although I don't know if I believe him, this is amazing! Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you," they replied joyfully, turning to each other with happiness," we have to plan the wedding!"

The couple decided their marriage would be a month from the day they got engaged. It was going to be in the museum on a Saturday night so Ahkmenrah's parents could watch. Many things needed to be done- dress clothes to be sewn, decor to be made, cake to be baked- and a lot more. Finally (after three months) they'd be married in the museum on September 14th, 30 minutes before midnight. When everyone awoke, they started getting ready. The ladies went with Jewel and some of the men went with Ahkmenrah. Others set up decor and food, making sure everything was perfect.

When everyone was in their spots, Larry went to get Jewel. He came in to see her smoothing her dress. It was white, with a golden strap going across it and a golden headband sitting perfectly in her dark hair. Larry smiled, complementing her look.

"Thanks dad,' she said, smiling as they linked arm and arm until they were near the top of the steps. She stopped, hugging her dad.

"This is it," she said," we're finally getting married. I just...can't believe after such events that, i'm actually marrying an Egyptian pharaoh! How crazy is that?"

"I'm so proud of you Jewel," her father said, smiling," now let's get this wedding started, shall we?"

She nodded and began to walk down the steps. Everyone turned and stood up immediately as the organ began to play. Jewel looked at all the people smiling, but turned to look at her soon-to-be-husband and her heart stopped.

It wasn't the fact that he was very handsome. It wasn't the fact that his smile made her lips do the same. It was the fact that he was real and this was their night. As she stood in front of him, the organ stopped and everybody sat down. The priest (Attila) began to speak in the language of the Huns. Unfortunately, no one knew what he said. Then Ahkmenrah and Deborah spoke up.

"He says "Dearly beloved," the two spoke at the same time," we are gathered here today to join Ahkmenrah and Jewel in Holy Matrimony."

Through the long wedding speech, everyone stared on until he stop. Deborah explained that the ring bearer is to come out now. Everyone turned to see Dexter holding a small red pillow with golden bands on it. The young couple smiled, taking the rings and taking them.

"So to begin," Jewel said aloud," I love you until the end of time. And even then my soul with love you. On this day, my hand will lift your sorrows and I'll be the candle to light your way through darkness. And today, we shall be together," she put the ring on his finger," forever."

The young man smiled, then took his bride's hand. Nervously, he stuck the ring out and began.

"Jewel," he began," when I first met you I had a weird feeling inside me. You were just so pretty and...you may be clumsy and imperfect in the eyes of others, but to me, they're wrong. You are perfect and-from this day on- your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. And with this ring (he slid it on her finger) I ask you to be mine."

Everyone "aww'd", some getting a little teary-eyed. Attila spoke again, this time Deborah translating it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," they said," you may now kiss the bride."

Ahk wrapped his arms around Jewel, kissing her smack on the lips. A roar of cheers came from the people, Attila crying his eyes out. The miniature family hugged, Lance hugged Cleo while the pharaoh picked his wife up. Smiling, the after party began.


	24. Final

**I hate to say it, but this is the end of the story :( I'm thinking about a sequel, but right now i'm hopping back onto a Saturday Night Live fanfiction. Once that's done and upoladed, I might start working on the sequel to this story. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for their support by reviewing and favoriting/following the story. I hope you really like this final chapter. Now, this has a big internet reference, so i'll give credit to the owner of the thing at the end. Thank, enjoy and DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my two OCs Jewel and Gracilia. Enjoy- walkinghobbitofasgard.**

"I guess it's time for our song," Jewel said.

"Our song?" Ahkmenrah asked, confused.

"It's the first song we danced to at our wedding," she explained," usually a slow song. I asked Jed and Oct to pick it out."

Maybe she should've picked her mother to do that, or even her dad. But they'd already done so much, plus the miniatures wanted to have a big part in the wedding. So, she allowed them to pick a song. She'd remember telling them no techno or metal songs (though they had no idea what that was).

"This is for the bride and groom," Larry said over the intercom.

The family handed him the disc, trying not to laugh. The teacher gave a confused look before he put in on the track. Suddenly, a blast of some 80s song played. It was funky, but somewhat upbeat for a first dance. The miniature family laughed, exclaiming-" YOU JUST GOT RICKROLLED!".

"This is so 2009," Nick mumbled.

"Guys," Larry said, taking the disc off of the track," this is too upbeat for a first dance!"

"I actually like it," the couple agreed," play it for us!"

Larry put the disc on and the song started again. The two began to dance, twirling around and jumping around as Rick Astley's voice boomed throughout the museum. And the miniature family (along with the bride and her mother) started singing the chorus:

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye _

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_

Everyone started singing the chorus by the end of the song. By the start of the next song ("I Love Rock'n'Roll" by Joan Jett) everyone had been having a good time. The entire night was a blast, people danced, the cake was awesome and love was in the air. By the end of the party, people had been too worn out to speak. As everyone began cleaning up, the couple were outside of the museum, holding each other close in the moonlight.

"I've never been happier," Jewel admitted.

"Me either," Ahkmenrah said," and I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"Ah you're most welcome my gracious pharaoh," she said with a wink.

The two began to laugh, heading back inside and bidding everyone a good night. They'd miss them because they were going to Egypt for a month. Ahkmenrah suggested it for their honeymoon, and Jewel couldn't agree more. As they left, the sun shone happily on the four, making the day even better. Their lives were perfect and nothing could ruin them. Not even the road ahead.

**Again, I'd like to thank everyone who read this story. It' been a pleasure having you read it. DISCLAIMER: Rick Astley owns "Never Gonna Give You Up" (also known as Rickrolling). Thank you and have a fantastic day- walkinghobbitofasgard.**


	25. News!

**Hello everyone! I would like to start off by thanking everyone who has read Jewel of Brooklyn and enjoyed it. It' s a big honor having people really like this story and I cannot thank you enough. Now, it's been a while since this fanfiction was published ****okay, maybe it was about three weeks ago but**** I have made a desicion. There (at some point this week) will start off with two chapters of my new fanfiction- Night at the Museum: The Magic of Egypt. I'm gonna keep the story a surprise...okay,okay! Only one semi-spoiler! I just wanted to say this beforehand- I know Jewel is one of the main main characters in our story, but I decided that (spoiler start) I want to revisit a very old character. It will seem very farmiliar to you. One more thing- the story is to take place in Cairo. Thank you for taking the time to read the note. Have a great night and a pleasent tomorrow- walkinghobbitofasgard.**


	26. Annoucement 2

Hey there everybody! It's been about a month since my last fanfic and I wanted to thank everyone who liked it! It was great to write and fun to have people read it. However, I detached from NATM to write my Outsiders fanfiction. I'll be posting that and updating twice a week. And (this is where I need your opinion) once it's finished, I'll begin to write a NATM story again. But this time, it will be centering around Jed, Oct, and Gracilia. Would anyone be interested in that? Give me your opinion in the reviews or message me privately. Thank you! -thewalkinghobbitofasgard


End file.
